Is Three Always a Party?
by Phyrfli
Summary: Elena, Damon and Elijah are about to find out... AU/Future Fic Warning: may be lite slash in later chapters!


**I want to firstly need to thank the wonderful LastDayOfMagic for Beta-ing, Thank you so so much for helping me with this! This is my first fic ever, please be gentle! Warning: This fic is rated M, and might include lite slash in later chapters! It is a Elena/Damon/Elijah fic, Not A Triangle! Ok, he we go with the,sorta, prolog...I promise the future chapter will be longer! and please review!**

* * *

><p>Elena's diary<p>

_June 10th_

_I thought it was done – I thought it was time for our now – like, right now. All of the Originals were finally out of Mystic Falls, and we finally graduated. All of us – Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and I. We made it. And Stefan's gone too - he said his goodbyes after everything and went in search of Katherine, determined to start over._

_So imagine my surprise two nights ago, when I was planning to go over to start my 'right now' with Damon and I came home to a note from *Elijah.* Who apparently is thinking the same thing-only with me! What am I supposed to do with that?_

_I mean, I thought that there may have been a connection there with Elijah, maybe I noticed a longing in the way he looked at me sometimes...but, he's an Original and I thought that he left! And I still want to give Damon a chance… but when I do, I have this feeling that I'll never be able to let him go again._

_I think I may feel the same way about Elijah and maybe I should test those waters, but I can't have both! Can I?_

_It's all just too confusing._

_I called Damon tonight and told him we need to talk, and made plans to meet him at the boarding house tomorrow morning at 10...then I called Elijah and asked him to meet me at 1..._

_"Oh, God… what am I _doing?_ They're probably going to kill each other. And I can't just _not_ show up - they'll both show up here looking for me!" _I thought to myself as I picked up Elijah's letter, my eyes scanning over it again…

_Elena:_

_You've been on my mind quite a bit since I left with my family, and I realize now I may have been a bit impulsive in my sudden departure. Now that things are more settled with my siblings, I'd like to see you again. If you're willing, that is. And I do hope you're willing._

_-Elijah_

I dropped the letter in my lap and buried my face in my hands as my whole body started to tremble. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I wanted to be with both of them...

"Am I _crazy?"_ I asked myself.

I threw my diary, pen and Elijah's letter into my nightstand, shut off the light and pulled the covers over my head. Maybe tomorrow I'd wake up and none of this would have really happened yet, and I could think this through some more before I had to break someone's heart - again.

But I had no such luck, because after an hour I was struggling to even keep my eyes shut. I turned on my side after staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, and I nearly jumped a mile when I felt a body behind me and an arm wrapping around my waist.

"Shh. It's just me," Damon's velvet voice whispered in my ear and I immediately felt calmness wash through me. I turned to face him but didn't push him away, even with my own newfound uncertainty. He had that worried look on his face, but shockingly, considering the circumstances between us at the moment, he was sober.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I couldn't sleep." He gingerly leaned his forehead against mine. "Maybe I started getting a little, I dunno, anxious. About tomorrow." He sighed and closed his eyes.

I didn't know what to say, and as I laid there waiting for him to continue, I felt his body relax and his breathing get a little deeper. "Damon?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled, not moving or opening his eyes either. He really was sleeping, and I decided to let it go.

"Nevermind." I snuggled in closer to him. "Goodnight." I sighed then and let my own eyes close.

"'Night." he mumbled, and I felt his arms tighten around me for a minute before we both relaxed again.

_This is not how I thought our conversation was going to start, _I thought before I drifted off.


End file.
